Have Hope
by lovedanniruah
Summary: This story is Hope but with a different title. Maybe now they will keep it up. Anyway: Kensi falls in Ops and is barely breathing. Will she make it or will something else happen?
1. Hope

_"Pain is real but so is hope." -unknown. _

Kensi was jogging through the streets of Los Angeles. It was cloudy today so she decided to get home quickly. She was waiting at the crosswalk for the light to turn green. She felt a jab in her shoulder. She looked at it. _It's just a little_ cut. she thought.

Kensi arrived at the bullpen later that morning. Sam was on his computer. Callen was reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee like he normally did. Deeks was most likely sleeping with his head on desk. She felt a jab in her head. She pulled her hand toward it. Sam noticed.

"You ok, Kensi?" he asked.

"I'm good. Just a little headache." said Kensi. The headache was more like a major one now.

A whistle was heard from the top of the steps. "We caught a case." said Eric. They all began up the stairs.

"You know, G." said Sam to Callen. They were talking about the case they last had. "I think you're-" THUMP! THUMP!

They looked down to see Kensi almost at the bottom of the steps, with a bleeding head wound. "KENSI!'' yelled Deeks, running down the stairs to his partner. "I'll go find Hetty." said Deeks. Sam and Callen kneeled next to her.

"Kens, can you hear me?" said Sam.

Callen checked her pulse and breathing. "Her pulse is low and she's barley breathing." said Callen. Sam sighed. Not Kensi. Not his 'little sister'.

Deeks and Hetty came running back with some EMTs. They loaded her on the gurney and hooked her up to a BiPAP and drove her out.

"What happened?" said Hetty.

"We don't know." replied Callen. "She was fine one minute and then down the next."

"She did say she had a headache." added Sam. They all had an awkward moment until a clap of thunder broke it. And the rain started. And all the happiness drowned in it.


	2. Love

Kensi woke up with a breathing tube in her throat. She could see the doctor was saying something but she couldn't hear him. _Wait, stupid. she thought. You can lip read._ He was saying ''breathing tube out.'' She nodded and suddenly she could hear. She felt like her lungs were on fire. Her head hurt and she was hot. "Hot." she barley whispered.

Deeks gave her some water.

"I'm sorry, Deeks."

"For what?,Kens bear?"

"For scaring you guys." she said.

"No, it isn't your fault." His face suddenly dropped.

"Deeks, what is it?" asked Kensi.

"You were poisoned. They ran a tox screen. It appears you were injected." he sighed.

_The jab, thought Kensi. That's what happened._

"Kens, you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just I felt someone jab me in the shoulder this morning."

"You mean yesterday. You slept for a while. Hetty had Eric give the case to the FBI."

Kensi felt a searing pain in her side. Tears burned in her eyes. Deeks noticed.

"Kensi, what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"It's this pain!" screamed Kensi. "It won't stop." She began to cry. Deeks moved closer and kissed her hand.

"Deeks, you should go." said Kensi, sighing.

"I'm staying right here, Fern. I'll be right here." he said as the doctor came in.

Kensi was falling asleep but groaning from the pain.

"Mr. Deeks, can you come outside forr a bit?" asked the doctor. Deeks stood up and went into the hallway.

"We've found treatment options for Ms. Blye but they're not so fun."

"What is the treatment?" asked Deeks.

"It's when we inject needles with medicine in the areas of her body that hurt her the most."

"Like her side and chest." said Deeks.

"Yes but the needles have to stay in there for at least 24 hours for the entire body to get the medicine. The side affects are pretty ugly."

"Well, can you put her in a coma or something?"

"You took the words out of my mouth," said the doctor. "We'll put her in a coma but we can't until all the needles are in."

Deeks sighed. "I'll talk to her about it."

"Tell her it's the quickest treatment." added the doctor before running off. Deeks walked back into the room. Kensi was awake. "Hey, Deeks. I heard you and the doctor talking a bit. I'll do it."

"Are you sure, Fern? It'll be painful."

"Yes." she said. "As long as you'll be there."

"Of course, sweetie." He kissed her on the cheek and then Kensi grabbed him and pulled his lips to hers.

"I love you, Deeks." she said. "

"I love you too." he said. He wished he could find the ****** that did that to his Kensi. His Fern. And Max would make them pay.


	3. Chance

_You've got one life, one chance, and what you do with it is up to you." _

Kensi was in the hospital bed, breathing slowly but that was good. She was thinking about what would happen sometime soon. Callen and Sam came in.

"Hey, Kens. How's our fighter?" said Callen.

"Pretty good." replied Kensi.

"That's good" said Sam, who then pulled something out from behind his back. ''We got you a bear!" he said. "See, it says We love you bear-y much!" Kensi burst out laughing. She usually thought those were really corny, but the way Sam said it made it so funny. So funny her chest started hurting.

Deeks was just about to open the door to Kensi's room until he heard "Mr. Deeks!" from the doctor running down the hall.

"Yes." he replied.

"We found another treatment option for Kensi. It's barley any pain. We'll do a blood transfusion." Deeks did think that that sounded better than the other options.

"I think she'd like that better." he said. They opened the door to Kensi's laughter and Callen's laughter and Sam a lot of jokes. Deeks had no idea Sam was that funny. _I better keep that in mind._ he thought. They all stopped laughing when they saw the doctor.

"Ms. Blye." said the doctor. "We found another treatment option for you."

"Oh. How's it different?"

"We were thinking of having you have a blood transfusion. It's pain free."

Kensi nodded her head. Pain free was her thing. Deeks went by her side and held her hand.

"Ok," said the doctor. "We'll start collecting blood today and in a few days we'll have it ready. " She left the room. That's when Kensi started crying.

"It's all my fault. I stupidly took the same route I took 3 years ago. Now look at me." she sobbed.

"It's not your fault, Kensi." said Callen. " You know what? We'll be right here when you get the transfusion."

That calmed Kensi down. "You guys are the best." she said hugging her teddy bear. They all laughed.

"Hey, what were you guys all laughing about?" asked Deeks.

"Well, Sam here happened to find out where Callen's ticklish spot is. And I needed a laugh so Sam began to tickle him while he was saying 'Goochy

Goochy Goo.'"

Deeks laughed. "Well, can I have some time with my partner please?" he asked. Callen and Sam walked out and Sam gave her a funny little wave.

"I love you, Deeks." said Kensi. "I'm actually glad that you were investigating that place the same time we were."

"I love you too, Fern. You know, I knew I would win you over." Kensi laughed. Thank god she had her blue-eyed, shaggy haired partner here with her.

0o0o0ooooo0000o00000ooooooooo00000

It was after the blood transfusion. Almost all of Kensi's blood was taken out and replaced by someone else's blood. She barley had any of her father's blood in her. But she also knew that if she hadn't, she would be with him. She was in a wheelchair for now. She was allowed to go out of the hospital and do stuff only with someone else. That person today was Deeks.

"Where do you want to go today?" asked Kensi.

"I have a place in mind. He took her down to his car, placed her in and he blindfolded her.

"What the hell?" she said.

"Hey, I'll show you when I get there." They drove around until they reached a building. They walked, and wheeled inside. Deeks took the blindfold off his girlfriend and she looked at the wall. Kensi gasped. They were in the MMA gym.

"Oh, my god, Deeks." said Kensi.

"Yep. It's where we first met, Tracy." he said. He got down on one knee as soon as he was about to speak, a side door opened.

"Kensi Blye? You little demon, you were supposed to die! I-" but before he could do anything, Deeks shot him. "Let's go.'' he said. They went outside only to find themselves surrounded.

"Time to finally end you, Blye. Just like we should have 2 weeks ago" said some big tough, scruffy marine, who was raising a gun at Kensi. Just then tires screeched and NCIS tactical team rushed in. Shooting started and Deeks wheeled Kensi off to safety.

"KENSI! DEEKS! Where are you?" yelled Sam.

"We're here, Sam."said Deeks coming out. "Kensi's good.''

"So it was them?" said kensi.

"Yeah." said sam. "We're just glad you're ok".

Callen ran over.

"What is it, G?" asked Sam.

"The marines escaped."


	4. Family

**Hey guys! Something weird happened with my other chapter so this is a new one. Enjoy. **

Kensi was tired when she came back to the mission. She was still in a poor physical condition and on top of that, she almost got killed today. _What was Deeks going to do? she thought. Was he going to propose or what? Am I ready for marriage? _She went into the bullpen and lied down the couch. Sam walked in a few seconds later. He walked over to her and pulled the blanket over her.

"You sleepy?" he asked.

"Well, duh!" said Kensi laughing. Sam laughed too and rose to leave. Kensi grabbed his hand.

"Can you at least ask Deeks to stay with me? I might get nightmares. You know, about the marines. "

"Ask Deeks what?" said Deeks walking over to them.

"Kensi wants you to stay with her 'cause of nightmares."

"Oh, sure!" said Deeks. "I wasn't planning on leaving anyway." Sam kissed Kensi lightly on the cheek and left to go home. Kensi began to wander off into a heavy

sleep. Deeks watched her.

It wasn't for long that a nightmare came. Kensi was screaming "Don't hurt me! Please!" and that immediately shook Deeks awake. He ran over to her and shook her awake.

"Kensi! Kensi wake up! They're not here, it's ok!"

Kensi woke up with tears streaming down her face. Deeks held her like a child who got scared and was holding his teddy bear, until she fell asleep. He ended up sleeping on the floor next to her the rest of the night.

***** the next morning.*****

Kensi woke up to find Hetty, her team and surprisingly Nate all staring at her.

"What?" she said.

"You began to scream about an hour ago." said Deeks. He obviously looked concerned.

"Just nightmares." She took the covers off and went to change.

When she came back, all of her team was upstairs and Nate was standing there.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"They are working on the case and you, my friend, will have a day with me, Hetty's request. "

Kensi sighed. As much as she loved Nate, she did not like having a psyche eval with him. Thought he was better than most...

"Hello? Kensi?" he said to his friend who was lost in thought.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go." They walked up the stairs to Nate's office.

"Do you miss working at NCIS?" she asked.

"I guess, but I know I'm also helping people in other places. " They sat down in 2 chairs.

"So Kensi, how are you doing? I heard what happened."

"Good, I guess. I just feel kinda sad that I don't have the blood I was born with in me. My dad's."

"That's ok. But that also saved your life."

Kensi nodded.

"How's your thing with Deeks?"

"Pretty good. I wish he-he...um... I feel that I want to take things to the next level."

"You should tell him that. Having him there may help speed up your recovery." They did a few more questions until she was free to go. She wasn't feeling so good after so she decided to go to a place where she always felt safe. Her father's grave.


	5. I miss you

_"If you miss someone, that means you're lucky. It means you had someone special in your life worth missing." _

Kensi knelt before her father's grave. She tried to visit it often. She also kept it fresh. She sometimes dusted off the dust and leaves. She sometimes left flowers and replaced old ones. She also left him little notes.

_All the advice you ever gave me, I've used at some point._

_With love,_

_Your loving daughter. _

She remembered the times that they spent together and began to cry as the rain began to fall.

"Kensi? Kensi, you there?'' said a voice. A voice with Shaggy hair. And piercing blue eyes.

"Deeks? " she said wiping her tears.

"Kensi! " he said running down to hug her. He knelt and took his girlfriend into his arms while she began to sob.

"I miss him so much!" she wailed.

"I know, Kens. I know." he said comforting her.

"Let's go. I want some Yummy Yummy Heart attack." said Kensi, wiping her tears.

"I know you, Fern, I got some in the car." They walked over and sat in the car. They watched the rain pour outside while they were eating.

"I remember the time after I was tortured and you came and brought me a cronut and this. Best day of my life."

"Yeah. Hey what were you going to do before the rouge Marines came?"

"Oh right I need to finish that." he pulled out the little box and opened it. A ring.

"Oh my god!"

"Oh yeah! Kens, I want to grow old with you, I want to make mutant ninja assassins with you, please! Pretty please say yes!"

"Of c-" Her answer was interrupted by a crash. A crash that lit their car on fire. Just before she closed her eyes, she saw the sparks behind him.

"Yes, Deeks." she rasped. "I'll marry you." The world turned dark.

Sam and Callen were in Ops. They knew Deeks had went to see Kensi.

Hetty was at her desk, sitting, doing paperwork. The phone began to ring.

"Lange."

"Ms. Lange, I'm sorry but 2 of your agents were in a car accident. Although I don't think it was an accident. Cams show that the other car 'purposely crashed into them. " said an LAPD officer over the phone.

Hetty sighed. Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't lose another 2 agents. Kensi, who was like her daughter. She had given her the make up/blade brush. She wondered if she still had it.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes, sorry. Are they alive?"

"Yeah, though the girl isn't doing as well. The car directly hit her. It's a miracle she's alive."

"Oh, god. Which hospital are they in? "

"ICU at St. Maria's. And ma'am, we found a ring in the man's hands."

"Ok, thank you." said Hetty and hung up.


	6. Author's comment MANDATORY!

**Hey guys,**

**Listen, before I continue I want to let you know that if you are going to continue and if you want the rest of the story to make sense, read the last sentence in Chance (chapter 3). It is very important and because of that, you have to write in the review section whether you've read it or not. I need to know, so that way I won't get comments that say 'I'm confused.' 'This doesn't make sense.' **

**Thanks for listening and I will put up chapter 6 only if I get more reviews and followers.**

**-lovedanniruah**


	7. Fire

**_Ok guys you earned it! I just wanted to see how much loyal readers I have. Enjoy!_**

_"Fire burns brighter in the dark." _

Kensi's vision was blurry. She knew the smoke got into her lungs. She was wearing a breathing mask and was being wheeled to the operating room. Deeks. She thought. She tried to speak but her lungs were on fire. She saw a light and it got brighter as the nurses were yelling: "We're losing her!"

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ (Just after Hetty got the call.)

Callen looked at Hetty who was on the phone. She looked like she could cry. He looked at Sam. They both knew something was wrong.

Hetty walked over to them, tears almost bursting out of her eyes.

"Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye were in a severe car accident. They are in operating rooms and burn centers as we speak."

"Who might die, Hetty? I heard a bit. "

"Ms.- um.. " Callen could tell she didn't want to say the name. "Ms. Blye's injuries were more severe. "

"We should go, to the hospital. We can take my car." said Callen. He walked out. Not Kensi. Not his little sister. Not Deeks. Who could've done that to them.?

They drove to the hospital as fast as they could. When the nurse there told them they couldn't go in, they showed her their badges and she led them to a waiting room.

"They're not out yet."

"Ok. Thank you." said Callen. They all sat down and were waiting for any news of their teammates.

(**2 hours later.)**

Sam noticed Kensi being wheeled down the hall.

"Guys." he said. Callen and Hetty stood up. The nurse walked over to them. "She has a few 3rd degree burns, a few broken ribs and some smoke got into her lungs. By some, I mean a lot. She's gonna have to wear that mask or the cannula 24/7 for a while. She also has amnesia. She'll remember you but not anything that happened right before the crash. She's still sleeping."

Her 2 teammates and boss walked in. Sam's face fell when he saw her. She had scratches on her face, she had some burns on her arms, the ends of her hair were partially burned. The cannula was in her nose, and the worst part was that even in her small coma, she looked in pain. Sam walked over and sat next to her. He took her hand and lightly kissed it. It was her second time in the hospital this year. "That sucks." he said to himself.

Kensi began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes. There was so much pain even sitting up. But now her bed was more flat. To ease the pain. She saw Sam looking worriedly at her. _Deeks, she thought._

"Deeks!" she rasped sitting up. The pain screamed through her body. Sam began to hold her back but she began to fight back. The tears flying out of her face.

"Kensi, stop!" yelled Callen. He took something the nurse gave him, a sleeping injection. He came over, found a part of her arm that wasn't burned and stuck the

syringe in her arm.

"Deeks!" she said sobbing as she went to sleep. Sam noticed Kensi's mom was outside watching with tears rolling down her cheeks. Callen went out.

"You can come in if you want, she might need you. Don't worry about the shot, it was only to calm her down for a minute. She's waking up right now."

"Thank you. Do you mind if we have some alone time?"

"That's fine." Kensi's mother, Julia, walked over to Kensi, who was just waking up.

"Kensi?" she whispered sitting down next to her.

"Mom?" rasped Kensi. She began to cry. Julia rubbed her daughter's hand.

"Deeks! Is he ok? Please tell me." she said.

"Oh, baby, he's in another room. I'm sure he'll be ok. "

"Mom. I want to go home." sobbed Kensi. " I want Dad back!" she said.

"I know, baby. I kinda miss him too." She only mentioned her father.

Meanwhile, Sam and Callen were watching, Callen almost crying himself. They then went to go check on Deeks.


	8. Say something

**To make this feel more emotional, this may sound weird, but try to listen to the song: Say something by Christina Aguilera when you see this *. Enjoy :)**

Kensi and Deeks were in Kensi's room that day. Deeks was in better condition then she was but Kensi was getting better.

"Hey, Deeks."

"Yeah?"

"What were you going to say to before the car ... um."

"Well, I'll tell you later. " He took her hand.

"I love you, Deeks." said Kensi.

"I love you more, Fern."

Then silence. They didn't need words to communicate. Kensi slept for a while. Deeks watched her.

After a while, Kensi began to stir. Bad dream. He lightly shook her awake.

"Oh, Deeks! I dreamt about the people who crashed into us. I need to find out who they were and who hired those Marines that were sent to kill me. "

"Slow down there, Kens. You are still pretty injured. You're not going anywhere for a while." He knew how much Kensi hated hospitals. But she had to get better.

******(Now play music) *******

Kensi's monitors began to beep. Her head dropped. The nurses were rushing in, crowding her. Deeks was pushed back. At least 5 doctors ran in too.

"We're losing her!" yelled one of them.

"Get her to the ICU stat!" yelled a doctor. Deeks couldn't bear it anymore. He began to cry a bit. His Kensi. Kensi. He hoped she would make it. He saw her being rolled down a hallway. He hoped she would come back alive.

∞∞∞∞∞∞**At OPS soon after∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

The phone rang at Sam's desk. They were looking at the case files related to Kensi's poisoning and Deeks' and Kensi's accident.

"Sam Hanna."

"Mr. Hanna, are you Ms. Blye's co-worker? You're listed as a co-worker."

"Yes. "

"I'm sorry, but something went wrong. She heart slowed down. Almost stopped. Her breathing's worsened."

"Is she alive?" asked Sam anxiously.

"For now, yes. She's on life support."

"Thank you. Please update me regularly."

Of course. bye." Sam hung up. He put his head in his hands. Callen looked over at his partner.

"Kensi, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go to the hospital."

Sam and Callen ran into the life support unit. They showed their badges and walked into an observatory room. There lay Kensi. Hooked up to a lot of machines. Tears were going down Callen's eyes. Badass Blye was struck down. He knew she wouldn't want them to see her like this. They stayed there watching for a while. Then Hetty came in. Hetty? thought Callen.

They saw her walk over to her. Kensi stood up groaning a bit.

∞∞∞∞∞∞##∞∞∞∞∞∞

Kensi rose up from the bed and put on the shirt and pants Hetty gave her. She hated pretending she was so weak. The life support thing was a joke. But everything else wasn't. She knew she had to 'die' in order to find who tried to kill her. She knew they would come to her funeral. But then she left with Hetty, without realizing that her teammates were watching.


	9. Gone

Kensi walked into the armory at the Mission later that week. It was when the team left. Hetty walked in.

"How did they take it, Hetty?" asked Kensi.

"The funeral was fine, Kensi."

"I just hate the fact that I have to do this. "

"Well this way they'll leave you alone for a while. And you can investigate."

"Where am I going, Hetty?" the junior agent asked. She expected another state or at the most, Canada but this answer blew her away.

"Serbia."

"What? But I can't. How do communicate? I don't even know Serbian."

"Well, there's a field office there and there are plenty of people their who know it. Pack your bags, you're going to be gone for a while."

Kensi walked off. She at least wanted Deeks to be with her. Deeks. Oh poor Deeks.

The crew arrived at Nikola Tesla airport in Belgrade a day later. They all hopped into a car and drove to a small house to the side of Belgrade. Kensi thought it was nice. The house a slanted roof, was made of brick and painted over with green paint. Kensi entered the house. It had a small living room and a small bookshelf was in the corner. An agent pulled the bookshelf aside . There was a door. _This was more discrete than the Mission. _Thought Kensi.

"Welcome to the official NCIS office in Serbia. " said Agent Marco Cosonic.

"Hey Agent Cosonic, are you Serbian or American? Just wondering."

"Both. My father was American and my mother was Serbian."

"What happened to them?" asked Kensi.

"You're awfully nosy today, aren't you?" he said in an annoyed voice. He walked off.

"Sorry about him. His mother was killed during the war and his father was killed in Afghanistan. He joined NCIS after that. What's your name?" said an agent with dark hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a _Serbia _t shirt and blue jeans.

"Kensi Blye."

"Are you already an agent?"

"Yeah. I work in Los Angeles. Hetty Lange sent me."

"Hetty? How's it like working there?"

"Ok. What's you r name?"

"Cassie Edmonds. I think I'll be your guide. Follow me." she said walking down the stairs. She walked down the stairs. They came to the living quarters.

"Here's your room. Just walk down the hall and there's breakfast. I suggest you sleep though. It's a six hour difference. "said Cassie.

"Alright, thanks." said Kensi falling on her pillow. She took out her photo of Deeks and a photo of the team. She wondered what they were doing now. Sam was most likely home, sleeping with his wife. Callen was most likely up thinking , or practicing Russian. Deeks. Deeks. He must be crying for her. She knew that he had that ring in his hand. What was it for? But when she knew she began to cry herself to sleep.


	10. 6 feet under

The team grieved Kensi's 'death. When their new agent, Romone tried to sit down at Kensi's desk but the agents and liaison began to yell at her.

"Gentlemen, my desk." said Hetty.

The boys all walked over.

"I know you miss Kensi, but we must treat Ms. Romone with respect. I miss her too."

"But she can't sit at Kensi's desk. " said Sam.

"If we have to, YOU'LL get her a desk."

It wasn't that Agent Magdalena Romone was a bad person, it's just that she didn't like thinking she was a replacement. That and she had a temper and was very annoying.

"You know, I don't know who this Kensi person was, but I'm part of the team now and not her. Alright."

"Kensi was NOT just a person, Agent Romone, she was an amazing friend, 'little sister', agent and family! You'll never be part of this team and Kensi will always be!" said Callen. Agent Romone took her bag and went to Hetty's desk. She gave her badge, did a lot of hand motions and stormed off.

Sam actually smiled. Hetty stormed over.

"Great, Now I have to find someone else. Agent Romone is a very skillful agent. What was wrong with her?"

"She thinks that she is a part of this team and she insulted Kensi!" said Deeks.

"She was temporarily part of this team. And this next agent better be treated as part of the team."

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞In Serbia∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Kensi woke up and went upstairs to find Cassie waiting.

"There you are! It's 2:00 in the afternoon, let's go. We have a tour to do."

Kensi got some lunch from the kitchen and they hopped into an old car.

"What type of car is this?" asked Kensi.

"A Yugo. A lot of cars here are from the 90's or even 80's. "

Kensi climbed in. They drove to the nearest café. They stopped.

"Here is Miloš' café. Come here if you're lost. Ask for Ivana if you need Intel on some gangs that we're studying. "

They drove into the countryside. The road became a dirt one.

"How did you end up in Serbia?" asked Kensi.

"Well, my boyfriend died when we were going to get engaged. I needed a new start. I joined NCIS and since I knew Serbian, and they need all the help they can get, I moved here. I met new people, did new things and I feel better. Why are you here?"

Kensi told her the whole story about the poisoning and the crash and everything else. She finished by the time they got to a small brick house with fruit trees surrounding it.

"Man, that's tough. I lost my dad too. He's pretty lucky."

They walked to the house. "Jovo!" yelled Cassie. "Jovo, bre dge si? Where are you?"

"Ovde, Here." said a man walking out. He looked about 50 and had some grease stains on his shirt. He looked at Kensi and then Cassie.

"Who she?" he said in poor English.

"My friend. She's from America."

"Sorry I no shake hands. Greasy." he said.

"That's ok." said Kensi. She heard singing from the house.

"Follow me." said Jova.

"That's his daughter singing. She has an amazing voice, right?"

"Yeah, she's amazing. " They followed Jova into the house. They sat down at the table.

"You want rakija?" asked Jova.

"I'll have one." said Cassie. She looked at Kensi. "Rakija is Serbian brandy. It's alright."

"I ona ĉe. And she will."

Jova sat down at the table. "What do you need?" he asked in Serbian.

"Treba mi informacija. I need information." said Cassie.

"On who?" asked Jova.

Cassie took some photos out of her pocket. Kensi studied them. They were of the rouge Marines who tried to kill her.

"These men." she said.

"Oh them.'' He took out a laptop. "They are staying in a safe house in Krajevo, they landed here a few days ago. They came here to ask me for directions. They might be doing business with Romani crime family. Comescu."

Kensi gasped. They might've been using her to get to Callen. "What?" said Cassie.

"The Comescus are in a blood feud with my friend. They might be wanting to hurt my team." said Kensi.

"Thanks, Jova! Hvala." said Cassie as they left.

"Is your team NCIS?" asked Cassie while they were driving back to headquarters.

"Yeah. Why?"

"We can aware them of the situation."

"I can call them."

"No. You're supposed to be dead, remember? If your team comes and gets you, than your chance of finding these guys is destroyed. I have my orders."

"Fine. " said Kensi. They drove by a little creek. Cassie stopped the car.

"It's a nice creek." said Kensi.

"Yeah, my daughter loves playing there."

'Wait, you're married?"

"Yeah. You think after my boyfriend died, I wouldn't find someone else?! Yeah, his name is Dragan and her name is Dunja."

They got out and began to walk a bit. "Who's your lover?" asked Cassie.

"His name is Deeks."

"That's a weird name."

"No, his name is Marty Deeks but we call him Deeks. He has shaggy blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. I think he was going to propose to me just before the car hit us."

"So he's that guy on your nightstand?"

"Yeah."

They began walking back to the car. "This job can be difficult sometimes. "

"Where are we going now?"

"Back. It's almost nighttime, see?" said Cassie pointing at the sky. It was pinkish orange with some black.

"The sunsets are beautiful here."

"Yeah." They got back to HQ and Kensi fell asleep thinking about Deeks and sunsets.


	11. Away from home

_"Odd how being away can teach you about home." -Cathy Pickens._

Kensi woke up earlier than most people in HQ. She badly wanted to Skype or even email Deeks. But she knew she couldn't. She looked at the photos on her nightstand.

One was of Deeks laughing. She remembered that day. It was when they went over to Callen's for dinner. They were all talking and Kensi had chucked some broccoli at his face and that made him start laughing as she snapped the picture.

The other one was with her, Deeks, Eric, Nell, Sam, Callen and Hetty. She remembered that day as well. They all returned from a difficult case and Hetty decided, to cheer everyone up, that they take a picture to cherish.

She began tearing up, thinking about them. She wondered if Deeks let anyone sit in her desk, or if he organized her desk, as he did when she came back from Afghanistan. She sent an encrypted email to Hetty.

_How_ are_ they? At least send them this email: _

**_Dear Deeks, Callen, Sam, Eric, Nell and Hetty,_**

**_I made this letter in the hospital when you weren't there. If you're reading this, it means I'm upstairs. (Now don't get excited, I'm talking figuratively.) _**

**_My dying wish is that you find the men who did this to me. And Deeks, I wanted you to know that I saved you a cronut. Hopefully, I was buried with my father's medal, his purple heart, and that I was buried in my black long dress with the sleeves. Deeks knows what I'm talking about. _**

**_Please help my mother. This is the second time she's lost me. And I don't want her to feel alone. Other than with her husband. I love you guys. _**

**_Your loving, and badass,_**

**_Kensi Marie Blye. _**

She got up, walked to her room. She put on a blouse, jeans, and some pink striped heels and left Cassie a note. She walked down a few blocks to Miloš's café. She heard some Serbian rock music. She was actually learning a lot of Serbian thanks to Cassie and even Agent Cosonic.

"Gde je Miloš? "Where is Miloš?" Kensi asked the bartender.

"In the back." he said, wiping his hands on a towel. "Come with me."

He led her behind beaded curtains and in the back. He knocked on the door.

"Ko je? Who is it?" said a rough voice.

"It's Kensi, Cassie's friend."

The door became unbolted. A man opened the door. "Come." he said.

There was Cassie, on the ground, groaning.

A gun was put in Kensi's face. "So you're Kensi Blye." Kensi froze. _Now I'm gonna die._ thought Kensi.

"Get on the ground." yelled the man. Kensi slid down on the floor next to Cassie.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just a little beat up." said Cassie.

"Now, agents. I have some _Marine _friends who would love to take you off of my hands. Kensi, I'm sure you recognize them." For some reason, this man had an American accent and not Serbian. The same door Kensi came through opened. And in walked the Marines. The last thing she saw was Cassie getting shot and her world then went black


	12. Found?

_" And I quote, There are moments that mark your life, moments when you realize nothing will be the same again, And that time is divided into 2 parts, before this and after this." -unknown_

Kensi woke up about 4 hours later. She felt a little sick. She could hear the crashing of the waves and she felt like she was being rocked. She was on a boat. In a shipping container with Cassie. Cassie moaned.

Kensi slid over. "Cassie, Cassie, stay with me!" said Kensi. She examined her for wounds. She found an ugly gunshot wound. She found a blanket and ties it around her waist to stop the bleeding. She looked around for some supplies. She found cans of food and some cleaning supplies. Nothing that could help clean the wound. There was water, but that was too valuable.

"Kensi, don't try to save me. Just find a way to get home." she gasped.

"No, Cassie! You have a family, remember. You need to go home to them. "

"I'll never make it home. We're going to be sold. I-I overheard them talk. "

Kensi sighed. "Ok, just try to sleep then, " said Kensi.

She lied down on a rough mattress and tried to sleep.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞#∞ The next day∞∞∞∞###∞ Los Angeles

Deeks walked into Ops later than usual. He was still sad about his girlfriend's death but he forced himself to keep a poker face.

"Hetty, what's going on?" he said as he saw his boss walking towards him.

"Ms. Blye is alive , Mr. Deeks. Just come to Ops."

Deeks gasped and then followed Hetty.

"Kensi never died. It was a setup so that she would disappear. She didn't want those men to find her. But some how, they were abducted. "

"Whose they?" asked Callen.

"Agent Cassie Edmonds and Kensi."

Nell pulled up a file of Cassie.

"Ok, so she's 29, married," A picture of her husband and her popped up. "she also has a daughter named Dunja. She lives in Kragujevac, Serbia. "

"Ok, how did she know Kensi?" asked Deeks, who was getting pretty anxious.

"She was her translator and guide. Kensi now officially knows Serbian."

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞In Romania ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The sun blinded Kensi's face after being in there for so long. Cassie didn't make it. She died of blood poisoning.

" Get rid of the body. Take her." said Miloš, if that was his name.

Kensi was pulled over into a car. "You're Dunja now. If you say Kensi, we'll kill you. "

''Fine. " said Kensi. She knew these would be her last seconds of freedom. ''Deeks." she whispered before her vision went blurry and then dark.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪$₪₪$$$$₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ **2 years later.₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪$₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪**

Kensi, or Dunja, was working in the grape orchard. It was July, almost 2 years since she had been kidnapped. She missed her family, her friends, everything. But she was lucky that she was sold in Serbia. It felt like people had abandoned her. She made friends. She knew the market women and men. She knew the other servants that worked here. She told herself to forget life back there.

"Dunja! Dunja!" she heard.

"Dolazim! I'm coming."

She ran back to the porch where Miloš was sitting. She hated him, but he could kill her or even sell her again if she was unbearable. He usually whipped her. Like yesterday. Her back still hurt.

"What?" she asked.

"Go to the market. And wear your _marama." _Marama was scarf. It was what most Serbian woman who lived in villages wore. Mostly the older ones, but it kept the hot sun from burning her neck and making her head hot. She was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse. She ran out.

She ran to the market. As she was buying bread and ingredients to make ajvar, a Serbian pepper sauce, she saw a familiar head. It was covered in shaggy hair. He turned around and saw her.

Deeks saw the woman. Kensi? It couldn't be. He turned to point her out to Callen, who was trying to use his Russian skills to ask the fruit stall tender for some food. But when he turned around, she was gone.


	13. How did you

Kensi ran as fast as she could, clutching the bread and garlic tight to her chest. She ran into the gate. She slowed down to a walk. She dropped off the things in the kitchen. Maya, an older woman who worked for Miloš as well. Kensi usually came to her for advice. She began to sob on the table.

"Oh my child, what is it?" asked Maya, wiping her hands on a cloth. She walked over to Kensi and held her. Kensi pulled her close.

"My team from 2 years ago found me." she whispered.

"Oh, then why didn't you come to them? They must've missed you."

"I know." sobbed Kensi. "I-I just da-didn't know what to do!"

"Dry your tears. I suggest that you go to the market and get those ingredients." But Miloš walked in.

"WHERE ARE THE INGREDIENTS!" he barked. He pulled Kensi and held her by her arms. "WHERE ARE THEY YOU STUPID WOMEN!" he yelled.

"I didn't get them." said Kensi.

"WHAT! I HAVE GUESTS COMING! I know what you need." He took her into the basement and locked the door. Kensi heard the yelling. The footsteps trampling down the stairs.

The door opened and he came in with a whip. 2 of his goons held her down while he whipped her.

"Nooooo!" she yelled. "Stop!" But he wouldn't. Not until 30 lashes. Kensi was in shock. Tears were rolling down her face. Miloš turned to face them.

"I don't need you b****hes! " he yelled. "Go!" Everyone fled. Maya fan off as well. The 2 goons came back and locked her in a small opening in the floor. They put a rug over it and ran.

_Oh please find me she thought as she heard gunshots from up stairs._

Deeks was sitting in the market with Sam and Callen. They noticed a woman running towards them.

"You know Kensi?" she asked in poor English.

"Yes! " said Callen. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes! She lock in hole...um... below..." she patted the ground.

"Underground?"

"Yes!" she said.

"What's your name?" asked Deeks.

"Maya. I work with Kensi." She motioned them close. "You men have guns?"

**Sorry it's such a short chapter. The next one will be longer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **

**So I got a few comments from a guest that made me think. I have some stories going on at the same time, so please forgive me if I get some stories mixed up. Now that "Family Life." is finished, I'll focus on this one more. And be sure to check out my friend's story, Jobs. I made that title so if the story has nothing to so with that, I'm sorry. It's a Divergent one and it's under my name. I am in no way a Divergent fan. (I've only read the first one.)**

**Thanks for your support and REVIEWS (she hinted.) I love your support and comments.**

**Keep reading, I'll have some knew chapters up soon. I WILL ONLY CONTINUE WRITING IF I GET MORE REVIEWS.I may sound mean, but I need to see if people are reading.**

**Oh yeah and by the way, I really do know Serbian. **

**Peace and Love,**

**lovedanniruah **


	15. Believe

_**This chapter is dedicated to all the people affected by the floods in the Balkans. Please donate to Red Crosses or anything like that! Or spread the word. Enjoy this**_** chapter.**

They found Kensi thanks to some intel. One of the rouge Marines that was sent to kill her decided to stop doing that but he still had to go to prison.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪2 years ago₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Listen bro. They're in Serbia now. She was sold. The other one died."

"Who was the other one?" asked Deeks, who was getting pretty hopeful.

"Cassie something. She was an agent too. Worked in the field office there. "

Deeks exited the room. "Nell you got that?" he asked over the phone.

"Yeah. Agent Cassandra Edmonds. 29, married, has a kid, Dunja." She pulled up a picture of Dunja. She was at least 2 and had blonde curls and green eyes. It broke Deeks' heart knowing that this child doesn't have a mother anymore to say good night to, doesn't have a mother to laugh with, to play with...

" Deeks? You there?" asked Nell.

" Yeah. "

" Ok. So you got that? I'll keep digging through the files. See if I can find out anything else. "

" Hey, Nell. Run searches of traffic cams and other cameras in Serbia. See if they find Kensi or her new identity if she has one."

" Alright, but it might take a while. " said Nell and ended the video chat.

Deeks walked into the interrogation room.

" Do you know what city she's in?" he asked his suspect.

" No. I didn't want to. And they're not telling anybody in a low rank."

" You guys have ranks?"

" I guess. What I mean is that I don't make plans, they do. I just follow them. "

Deeks turned towards the door. " Kensi Blye is valuable to them like gold. They won't kill her. They want her to suffer." Deeks shut the door and went on the opposite wall. He slid down and began to cry.

**Kinda dramatic, huh? I'll put up the next chapter soon**


	16. I missed everything about you

NCIS tactical team was suited up and ready to go. They barged in through the gates. Some searched the gardens ad Callen, Sam and Deeks searched the house.

"Look under rugs, floors anything!" yelled Sam as he shot a guard. Maya barged in and shot a guy who could've shot Sam in the head. With a shotgun.

"You think I don't have aim? I part of military for 17 years!" She shot another guy. They went up into the bedroom. They barged in and shot a man with gray hair and a suit. "That's Miloš. The guy who kidnapped Kensi. And sell her to himself." said Maya.

They began pulling apart the rug from the floors. They looked behind bookshelves. Deeks looked in the kitchen. "Kensi!" he yelled.

"Mmmmm!" was heard from the floor. Deeks got down. He moved the rug. There was a locked opening. "Maya! Guys! Over here!" He took Maya's shotgun and yelled, " Kensi move to your right! Away from the center!" He then shot the lock and pulled apart the chains. He opened the doors. There she was. He pulled her out and removed the ductape from her hands and mouth.

"Kensi." he said. Kensi pushed herself into his arms. There he was. Blue eyes, shaggy hair, his voice, all the things she hadn't seen or heard for 2 years. She began to cry.

"Shhhh. It's ok, Kens. It's alright, Fern, I got you." They stayed like that for a while. Then Kensi got up and hugged Callen and then Sam. All of their hugs were long. Kensi then hugged Maya. "Hvala. For everything."

They all exited the building and drove back to the airport to go home.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞###∞∞∞

Kensi walked into Ops at 6:30 am in LA. There were Nell and Eric to greet her. Nell's face had tears running down her face.

"Oh Nell." said Kensi, pulling her red haired friend into a hug. She was trying to hold back tears.

"I missed you so much." she said, her voice cracking.

"Me too." said Nell.

"Girls. You get so emotional all the time." said Eric, his voice also cracking. He pulled Kensi into a hug. "We're gonna lock you in Ops from now on. Like forever."

Kensi laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll give you Oreos and that stuff, but otherwise, no way."

"I agree, Mr. Beale, but if we were going to do that, we'd have to let her work some cases too. "

"Hetty." sighed Kensi happily. She pulled her small boss into a hug. "Welcome home Kensi." she said.

After a few hours of catching up and laughing, Deeks stood up. "I have a long overdue announcement for Kenselina." he said.

He walked over to her and got on one knee. "Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?"

"Of course." said Kensi. Deeks slid the ring on her finger and they had a long kiss.

"Ewwwww." said Sam and Callen at the same time.

"Hey, try having your partner away from you for 2 years and you haven't kissed them ever since. "

"I don't think the kissing part applies to us." said Sam. Callen looked at his partner and they both scooted away from each other. Everyone laughed.

"Welcome home, Kensi." said Nell. Kensi smiled. She was home and safe and with Deeks.

#₪₪$$₪₪₪₪₪₪#₪₪₪₪₪₪2 months later.₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Deeks, you bioch! You got me pregnant!"

"Yeah yeah. Wait what!".

**This chapter is dedicated to my awesome chorus teacher who's sadly leaving. I love her so much!**


	17. Epilouge

** This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Mia. She always listens to me and I love her so much. Enjoy the final chapter of Have Hope. **

**Epilogue: **

Kensi and Deeks were in the boatshed, supervising a prisoner transfer. Just as they left, Kensi felt wet.

"Deeks."

"Yeah, Kens?" he replied.

"My water broke."

"Wait what?" he said. "We got to get you to a hospital."

"No. We are NOT going to the hospital!" she yelled through a contraction.

"Are you crazy? You want to have it here?!"

"Yes! The hospital is too far." she said.

Deeks led her to the sofa, which was luckily a pullout one.

"Take off your pants." said Deeks.

"What?" asked Kensi.

"You know, the baby needs a place to come out of Kensi. It can't just rip out of your jeans when it comes out?"

"You are so awkward." she said smiling. Another contraction came around.

"Agggh!"

"Shhh. It's ok." he whispered as he kissed her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kensi."

It had been 12 hours. Kensi tried walking back and forth. She tried everything. She was lying on the sofa when she had the sudden urge to...

"Deeks, I want to push." Deeks was kind of dozing off but his fiancée's words woke him up.

"Alright, let's go, Kensi. Push, baby, push." he said as Kensi began.

He was wiping the sweat of her forehead and she was doing great.

"Come on, Kensi. I can see his head!" With that, Kensi made a huge one and out came a crying little boy.

"Oh, he's beautiful." sighed Kensi. She started laughing as she took her baby in her arms. "There is a mystery to life. A truly great one."

"He has your eyes, Deeks." Deeks looked at them. They were a piercing blue.

"You're right." she laughed. The door suddenly burst open and Callen and Sam came running in.

"You gave birth and you didn't tell us?!" asked Sam.

"I'm sorry, Sam." said Kensi. "I was in a little pain and we had to focus on bringing a life into the world, so I'm sorry if we couldn't text you." Kensi half joked.

"Do you want to hold him?'' asked Deeks.

"Him? It's a him?" asked Callen.

"Why? Is there something wrong with that?" asked Deeks.

"I guess I owe Sam $20." said Callen digging through his pockets.

"You BET on my baby?" asked Kensi. The boys all froze, afraid that bad-ass Blye would strike. "Without including me?" said Kensi smiling. They all relaxed.

"Well, you should go to the hospital, to get him checked out. By the way, what is his name?" asked Sam.

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other. "We'll tell you when we go to Ops. I want Hetty and Nell and Eric to meet her."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤$$$$∞¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤$$$¤¤¤¤¤¤¤%

Kensi and Deeks walked into the Mission. The lights were off. They suddenly turned on and Nell, Eric, Hetty, and even Nate popped out and yelled, "Congratulations!"

"Nate?" asked Kensi.

"Well, that feels nice." said Eric. Everyone laughed.

"I flew in a few hours ago actually. I heard you where in labor and I flew as fast as I could." said Nate hugging Kensi.

"What is it?" asked Nell.

"A boy." sighed Deeks happily. "I have a son." You could hear awwww coming from everyone.

"What's his name?"

" Brendan. Brendan Vincent Donald Deeks." said Kensi. She gave little Brendan to Hetty to hold him. "Oh, Ms. Blye. You will be great parents." said Hetty smiling at her.

"Thanks, Hetty. I can bring him here, right?" asked Hetty.

"Officially, no. But I can make an exception." she said.

"To Brendan Vincent Donald Deeks." said Callen, lifting up his glass for a toast.

"To Brendan!" they all said and clinked glasses.

As the Deeks' drove home that night, Deeks said, "You know when you were gone, I was always thinking about having kids with you. "

"Well, your thoughts came true." Kensi smiled. Her face then fell. She thought about everything. _ No! she told herself. You have a family. That was in the past._

"Kensi," said Deeks as they got out of the car. "I never lost hope while you were gone."

"I didn't either. Well, maybe for a little a bit but when you pulled me out, I knew that that talk we had when we were Justin and Melissa was going to happen to Kensi and Deeks. I was also afraid that I would be alone."

Deeks pulled her into a hug. "You'll never be alone." he whispered. "You'll never be alone again. "

**Thanks for reading Have Hope! I might make a sequel but only if you guys want me to. I especially want to thank Wolfgirl2013 for being with this story when it first came out as Hope. **


End file.
